Blue and Brown Pebbles
by HappyMe-O
Summary: sequel to Silver and Red Tinsel. This is Jin and Steve's story how they meet in New York during the summer. Jin has something deep inside of him that's tearing him apart. Can Steve be the one to help him? Jin/Steve Hwoa/Lee Yaoi R&R chapter now betad
1. Cool Rain and Warm Weather

**(This chapter has been looked over. Thanks to a dear friend from home)**

**A/N this is the Sequel/spin off of Silver and Red Tinsel. It's about Jin and Steve's story and the events that happen in the summer. Hwoarang and Lee will also be in the story and will play off a big role as well but the story will be focused on Jin and Steve. I do plan on making a third that takes place Duren the fourth tournament. **

**A/N2: I would like to remind people that the time line and age is different from the real game. Lee is only 33 Hwoarang, Steve, and Jin are 19-20. And it's only a year from the third. Also Hwoarang only spent a few months in the military same with Jin learning his knew moves. **

**Please enjoy the story and thank you all for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Cool Rain and Warm Weather._

**~*~**

_Drip._

Another pebble splashed into the ocean waters. Ripples small as a pea grew larger and larger until they fit the entire body of water. Jin sighed heavily as he watched the ripples grow bigger and bigger. Then with little motion he took hold of another pebble and once again tossed it into the waters.

_Drip._

Was the sound the small rock made when it hit the water. Jin watched once again as the ripples formed then slowly disappear as they grew. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, enjoying the soft breeze that passed by. It was cool but gentle and Jin couldn't help but feel relaxed by it.

Sighing once again he knew it was getting late though he had promised his uncle he would wait for him. Ever since he told his uncle he was in town, Lee had wanted to talk and see Jin ever since. It was thanks to his uncle that he had such a nice place to stay; and to think it only took one phone call for it to happen. So Jin had agreed to meet Lee here at the beach shore.

Though an hour passed by since Lee's call and the older man was almost 30 minutes late. Jin was starting to wonder if Lee had got caught up at work and couldn't make it or if uncle had completely forgot. Opening his eyes he sat up straight again and debated on leaving. He knew he had to get back to his small apartment, that's when the sound of a car pulled up at the entrance of the beach. Jin blinked and turned his head to see his uncle walking towards him. The older man smiling and waving as he made his way over to Jin.

Jin smiled in return and stood to his feet. He greeted his uncle with a friendly bow then a hand shake.

"Hello Jin Sorry I'm late. Though I had to wait for the mail. An important letter came for me today and I couldn't leave without reading it. So sorry to keep you waiting."

Jin simply shook his head. "It's okay. I didn't mind too much the view is quite nice." He said, referring to the ocean.

Lee smiled. "So how have you been?"

"All right." Jin answered, still not facing his uncle.

Lee frowned and understood. Then slowly sat down in the sand ware Jin was just moments ago. "Well I got a while so why don't you tell me what's on that brain of yours?

Jin sighed and sat down next to his uncle. His eyes still fixed on the ocean view. "Well I fear that _it _is getting stronger and that I may not have control anymore…,"

Lee frowned. He had known Jin's curs ever since he learned of Kazuya's son. He had wanted to help Jin since he was a young boy but Jun had never let him. Then the Iron fist tournament three started and he went looking for his nephews. The two have grown a good friendship ever since.

Lee thought for a moment and then glanced at his wrist, staring at the golden bracelet that lay on his right wrist. A smile grew on his face as he thought of his winter events and turned to Jin tapping him gently on the shoulder. "All you need is a strong heart."

**~*~**

Rain had started to fall as Jin started to walk home that night. The streets of New York was busy with people running back and forth of streets, cars turning around everywhere. Defiantly a noisy place to be but Jin didn't mind. Sometimes he didn't even notice the people around him as his thoughts took away reality.

"_All you need is a strong heart."_

His uncle's words from earlier that day continued to run through his mind. No matter how much he thought of the conversation he didn't understand his uncles words. Jin knew it was going to be another sleepless night and knew his thought were going to keep him awake.

As Jin continued to walk down the street towards his home, rain had started to fall. Jin had stopped walking when it did and pulled his hood up over his head. It was then Jin heard some strange noise in a nearby alleyway. Slowly Jin made his way towards the alleyway to see what the problem was….

Steve Fox stood near a wall an angry look on his face. In front of him stood a larger man, looking very angry. To the right of them was a beautiful young girl who looked frightened.

"Oi I wasn't trying to hit on your girlfriend. I was just asking for directions." said Steve, trying to avoid a fight.

The blond didn't look so good as he slightly panted ad held onto his shoulder. Jin could see something was wrong but didn't interfere. He didn't want to be seen unless he really needed too. Though, he didn't leave either. Something telling him to stay.

"That's what they all say!" The larger man said, pounding his fist into one another. "I told you to stay away from my girl but you didn't listen. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Steve didn't say a word as he watched the larger man move closer but was stopped as the girl grabbed the large man's arm.

"Bruno stop! He didn't do anything. I only talked to him!" She pleaded.

"Quit. He needs a lesson" Bruno said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ha. Like you can teach anything you git." Steve said with a grin and went after the larger man, sending a punch to Bruno's chin. Before the boxer could do anything else Bruno grabbed him by the arm and tossed him hard to the ground. Steve landed right into a rain puddle face first.

"Come on Gloria. It's raining and I don't need to deal with trash." Bruno said and took his girlfriend and the two started to walk away.

Steve coughed and spat out some water, when his eyes gazed on a pair of red sneakers. He stared up at the owner for a moment then pushed back his unkempt blond hair from his face. He then glared back at Bruno. "Damn git pissing me off." Steve said more to himself than to Jin.

"Are you all right?" Jin asked as he stared down to Steve.

Steve stared up at Jin and sighed, slowly standing back to his feet, holding onto his shoulder in the process. 'Yeah I'm fine." Steve started as he stared at Jin not seeing much of the Japanese's face due to the hood. Slowly Steve brought a hand to his forehead. The blond wasn't feeling his greatest and knew he still had to find his hotel. With a heavy sigh he turned back to Jin. "Do you know where the holiday inn is?"

Jin watched Steve carefully, seeing that the other man wasn't as well as he said he was but also knew it wasn't his concern. However, Jin couldn't help but worry for the stranger. "No I am sorry I do not."

"Damn." Steve cursed, pushing back his wet hair again as a breeze passed by, he shivered, wishing he had worn a jacket. "Well thanks I have to find this place." Steve said, slowly walking towards the wall he was standing near before, and took a hold of a black suit case and stared to make his way to find the hotel.

As he stared to walk a sudden dizziness came over him, and he found himself falling over again, landing on the wet ground.

Jin's eyes widen when he watched the blond fall and quickly ran over to him, placing a hand to his back. "Come on. Let's get you some where dry."

Steve didn't protest as he knew this stranger was right. And soon he knew he was going to be blacked out soon. "Thanks…. I" and it happened. As Steve tried to stand again, everything went black.

**~*~**

The sound of rain splashed hard agents the window, hitting the glass hard but slowly dripping down gracefully. Jin sat on the window sill in his apartment watching the rain fall. It was dark now and the hours were passing by. The day seemed strange to Jin and he was half glad it was over.

Sitting there he thought back to the day's events. First about the conversation he had with his step uncle. Then now about the sleeping stranger in the next room. It was strange; but something kept him from just leaving the man there in the cold ran. Or at least taking him somewhere else like the hospital. He knew well with his mother's teachings and how he was raised he would never leave someone in need. He would always help them.

But something was different and he didn't know what it was. All he knew was it was different.

A loud grown was suddenly heard from the other room. Jin turned his head to see the man sitting up in his bed. Jin slowly moved from his spot on the window sill and made it to his room. He stopped at the door way and just stared at Steve.

"Oi…,"Steve groaned, rubbing his head gently. He looked around the room he was in not recognizing it. Then he remembered the hooded man and wondered if this was his place. It was from the corner of his eye that he watched as a figure entered the room. "Hey." He said turning his full attention on the person.

"How are you feeling?" Jin asked, flipping the light switch.

Steve brought a hand to his eyes as the light was suddenly on and he groaned. But after a moment he let his eyes adjust and stared at Jin. A bright smile came to his face. "Now your dashing. I'm doing better thanks."

Jin didn't understand what Steve meant by the word _dashing_ but nodded. "That's good to hear. Because it's late and starting to storm you can stay the night if you wish."

Steve beamed and slowly stood to his feet, pushing back his long bangs. "Thanks. The name's Steve by the way. Steve Fox."

Jin smiled in return. "Kazama Jin." Jin answered in the Japanese formal way.

Steve grinned. "Is that Japanese?"

Jin only nodded.

"Blimmy how about that. So your first name is Jin then?"

"If you mean by my given name, yes." Jin said unsure of this man. He seemed cheerful and different.

"Can I call you that?"

Jin stared at Steve. In Japan people only called each other by their given names if they were close or family. He had never even met someone who bluntly asked him if they could call him by his first name. Though he seemed not to mind. "All right."

Steve beamed once again but as soon as he did the boxer started to sway dizziness over coming him once more and he quickly sat back on the bed. "Damn…." He hissed.

"Are you sure your all right?" Jin asked with concern. "Would you like something for your head?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah I'll pass. Maybe a shower though?"

"Of course. Your suit case is right over there." Jin said, pointing to the leather case across the room near the closet.

Steve took a look and smiled. "Thanks. I forgot about that."

Jin nodded. "You are welcome. The bathroom is just threw the living room, slightly off toward the kitchen." Jin said, pointing in the right direction.

Steve grinned. "Thanks"

Jin only nodded and watched as the blond took a few cloths out of his suitcase then headed towards the bathroom.

**~*~**

Jin waited in the living room reading a book when the door to the bathroom opened. He glanced as Steve stepped through the living room towel on shoulder wearing only a pair of sweat pants and hair slicked back. Jin couldn't take his eyes off the other man and blushed when Steve caught him looking and went back to his book.

Steve grinned at Jin when he caught him staring, but didn't say a word. Instead the blond sat next to him smiling and still not saying anything.

Salience filled the room for a moment before Jin closed his book and sat up straight. "Did the shower help any?"

Steve blinked and turned to Jin with a smile. "Yeah a bit. Thanks."

Jin nodded and glanced at the clock. "Well if you wish the bed can be yours tonight. Tomorrow, I know someone who can help find that hotel you were looking for." Jin suggested.

Steve nodded. "Ok. Though I wouldn't want to kick you out of the bed. I'll be fine out here."

Jin shook his head. "My mother always told me to be kind to my guest. Treat them well and the best you can. I wouldn't want to let her down." Jin said sadly as he thought of his mother.

Steve stared at Jin and noticed the sad look in the other man's eyes. He nodded and understood; the man must of lost his mother somehow. Steve never knew his parents, couldn't understand the feel of losing one but to never have them was a different story.

Carefully Steve pushed his hands down into the couch cushion and pushed himself to his feet. He smiled to Jin. "Okay mate, I won't argue there. Want me to fetch you pillows and things? Lest I can do."

Jin stood with Steve and smiled. "Sure. I'll grab some cloths for a shower."

Steve grinned. "All right then." Steve said, letting Jin lead the way to the bedroom.

As soon as the two men made their way to the bedroom, Jin went to his closet and Steve started to strip down the bed. The Blond tossed one of the extra pillows to the side and took down the extra comforter and exited the room with both in his hand. Jin fallowing with his cloths in hand.

"Thanks. Oh you can help yourself with whatever's in the kitchen. I'm going for a shower then to bed."

Steve watched him and smiled. He nodded to Jin and watched as the other man made it to the bathroom. He knew he just met the guy but a weird feeling deep inside him wanted to know the other man more. He knew he was really starting to like this Kazama Jin and couldn't wait to spend more time with him in the morning. He also couldn't deny he was attractive to the other man either.

With a smile he turned to the bedroom. His head still felt foggy and he knew some rest was called for. Maybe he'll dream of the handsome man who was now getting ready for a shower. _Ah Steve old boy. He's invited you into your home. Don't go on and do anything stupid. _He thought and chuckled as he rolled down the covers to the bed.

It was then he noticed someone was behind him he turned quickly, but sighed when he seen it was Jin, standing there with just his pants on. "Jin…."

Jin looked about as shocked as Steve did and smiled nervously. "Sorry. I-I forgot my deodorant"

Steve grinned at the blush he seen on Jin's face and knew the other man was nervous. Steve couldn't help but think it was cute and watched Jin grab what he forgot and started to leave the room. "Jin." He said softly as Jin passed the bed.

Jin stopped and turned to Steve. "Yes?" The man asked as he watched Steve step closer to him.

Steve smiled and patted Jin on the shoulder and squeezed gently. "Sleep well." He said and brought his hand up brushing his fingers against his cheek, before turning and hopping back into the bed.

Jin stared at Steve for a moment not sure what to think of that just happened but with a smile he nodded. "You too…," With that he left the room, flashing the lights off on his way.

As Jin made it to the bathroom he slowly closed the door and sighed. "Though it's raining and cold outside today with him felt like the warm weather never changed......"


	2. Soft Grass and Bright Sun

**(This chapter has been looked over. Thanks to a dear friend from home)**

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Soft grass and bright sun_

**~*~**

Jin awoke with bright sun light shinning into his eyes. He groaned softly and slowly sat up on the couch, the blanket falling off his chest. He rubbed his eyes gently and sat up straight, removing the blanket from his legs.

The sound of water filled his ears and he remembered about Steve and wondered how long he's been up. That's when he heard the bathroom door open and he tensed. He watched as Steve came from the bathroom, the blond smiling and fully dressed. Jin couldn't help but look at him. The blond looked very good in his red leather pants with the open Hawaiian shirt. _Did I just think…, he looks good? _

"Good Morning Jin. Did you sleep well?" Steve asked, making his way to the couch and sat down next to the brunet.

Jin nodded and rubbed the back of his head. His usual cowlicks, sticking all over the place making his hair look shaggy. "Did you sleep well?"

Steve smiled. "Yes I did. Thanks, "

Jin smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'll be back in five minutes to get dressed." He said and stood up.

Steve watched him with a smile and sat relaxed on the couch as he waited for Jin to get dressed.

**~*~**

Lee had just finished his breakfast that morning and was in the bathroom fixing his tie when he heard the phone ring. He smiled brightly and ran out of the room and into his bed room, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He said, leaning against the dresser and looking at his nails.

"Lee? It's Jin." said his nephew's voice over the other line.

Lee beamed. "Hello, Jin, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good. Lee You wouldn't happen to know where the holiday inn is would you? I have this new friend…, well it's a long story but he's looking for it."

Lee smiled when he heard of the hotel name; the holiday in. Some good memories were in that hotel, and he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. "Yes Jin I do. Trust me I do. Listen I have work. But I can show you guys after. Say around three? Want to meet me at my place?"

"Sure that sounds good."

"Okay. I want to hear the story too about this guy. What did he just appear on your door step," Lee asked with a grin as he fixed the golden bracelet on his wrist.

"No, helped him out. We'll tell you later. It's a simple story."

"Well okay. I'll talk to you later than. There's only one reason I let myself be late for work and that's sex with my lover. So I shall see you later," Lee heard Jin laugh on the other line and grinned.

"See you, Lee."

Lee carefully hung up the phone after he heard the click of the other line and smiled. "The Holiday Inn huh? How about that," he said with a smile and ran down the stairs, grabbing his suit jacket before heading out the door.

**~*~**

Steve watched Jin as he started to cook them breakfast. He couldn't help but watch him. That whole morning and last night while trying to sleep, Jin, was the only thing Steve could think about. He didn't know much about Jin and wanted to know everything. The man was calm smart and quiet. Steve knew he was the one doing all the talking, but he thought that was because he was nervous around the Japanese. Or maybe Jin didn't talk because he was nervous around him?

He wasn't sure what it was but didn't care. All he cared was how he would go about spending more time with Jin? That question popped in and out of his head all morning since he woke up. If one thing was for sure he would like to make this new friendship develop into something more.

He shook his head. He was thinking too much into this and he knew it. He needed t slow down a bit. He didn't even know if the man was interested in other men. Sure he caught him checking him out last night, and the poor guy got nervous when he entered the room to fetch his deodorant but that didn't mean anything. _Hell it could mean anything…. _Steve thought.

That's when Steve realized Jin was talking to him. "What?"

Jin looked at Steve with concern and felt his forehead. "You sure your feeling better, Steve? You blanked out for a moment."

Steve grinned and took Jin's hand, removing it from his forehead. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things is all. Did you need something?" He said softly, slowly letting go of Jin's hand and watched as Jin took a step back.

"Would you like syrup for your pancakes?" Jin asked as he turned back to the stove.

Steve laughed. "Oh yeah. Thanks."

Jin nodded and went to the refrigerator. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't stop feeling nervous around this guy. It was driving him crazy. His hands were trembling and his mind was racing. By the time he got too the fridge he had forgotten what he was searching for. "Oh…, that's right syrup." He said and took out a few bottles of homemade syrup.

"I have raspberry, apricot, and regular maple…," he said, setting them on the table before placing the plate of pancakes on there as well.

"Oi maple is fine for me. Thanks. But why are they in these bowls?" Steve asked as he stared at the syrup, but happily placed them on his pancakes.

Jin looked away. "My Mother taught me to cook growing up. So it's home made."

Steve looked impressed. "So, you cook too?"

Jin blushed and sat down. "A little. I'm not as good as my mother. Though I loved my mother's teaching, cooking was never my favorite. Not really. I enjoyed the fighting. No I don't like to fight if I don't have to but I enjoyed it; that and learning of nature and the beauty of earth." Jin smiled as he thought of his mother, then stared at Steve and blushed. "Sorry."

Steve blinked. "For what? I was enjoying learning about you," Steve chuckled. "Where is your mother now?"

Jin frowned. "She was killed. I don't want to talk about it."

Steve frowned and reached over the table, taking Jin's hand for a second and squeezed. "Sorry for you're lost. But no worries I won't make you talk about it," he smiled and removed his hand and took a bite of his pancakes. "These are good though. Your mum was a good teacher."

Jin's blush deepened a bit and stared at his hand before smiling at Steve. "Thank you." Was all he said and continued to eat.

**~*~**

Later that afternoon Jin and Steve decided to go out and do a little bit of looking around before going over Lee's. With their whole walk Steve couldn't keep his hands off Jin. He wasn't touching Jin wrongly, but each time he got the chance he would swing an arm around Jin's shoulder or take hold of the other man's arm to show him something.

Jin didn't mind either. Sometimes he found himself blushing and moving away but he didn't mind the closeness with Steve. If anything he was enjoying the day with the blond.

"Hey Jin, want to check out the mall? That way I can put this damn suitcase in a locker and look around freely," Steve asked as he stared at the large building from across the street.

"Ok. We can get lunch there if you wish. It's about that time," Jin said with a smile.

Though, Jin was having a good time with Steve, the Japanese kept a low profile. In crowds he often kept his head low and stood behind Steve and other times his hood would be over his head. Steve did wonder why, but knew it wasn't his business. He had thought it was because Jin didn't like crowds or was shy around people.

After the two made it to the mall, and Steve locked his suitcase in one of the rental lockers they both went in search for the lunch room for something to eat. Jin had gone and asked someone where it was and told Steve it was on the second floor.

"Okay so let's find some stairs then," Said Steve, his eyes scanning the large mall. "This place is pretty big hope we can find our way back here."

Jin smiled and padded Steve's shoulder lightly. "I know where we are. I'm good with directions so we'll be fine. Come on let's get something to eat and then look around some."

"All right sounds good," Steve said and fallowed after Jin as they went in search for an elevator.

After an hour passed and the two had a quick lunch, Steve and Jin found themselves browsing through the mall. The two had never been to New York before, so both were very interested in a lot of the things that were around.

Soon the two had found themselves in a video store. Jin was looking in one category and Steve was in a different one not too far away.

"Wow American's are…," Steve started and swallowed hard.

Jin turned to him and raised a brow. "hmmm?"

Steve blushed and laughed. "Nothing mate, what are you looking at?" The blond asked and made his way over to the Japanese.

"They have anime here, something that is from Japan. I use to enjoy some of these shows when I was younger. It amazes me that it is about as popular here as it is in my home country," Jin said with a smile.

Steve smiled back in return. "Yeah I guess American's really explore. Eh, though it don't look like they are much into boxing. I haven't seen much of that around but the old "Rocky" movies," Steve said, frowning.

Jin nodded and rubbed Steve's shoulder gently. "Come on we may find something. We just have to keep looking. I'm sure the book store will have something on boxing," Jin said and started to leave the store.

Steve smiled at the Japanese, watching as he made his way through the store. The blond fallowed right behind and couldn't help but enjoy Jin's company. Everything about the man felt warm and comfortable to him. Just like how he enjoyed lying out in a open area on soft grass. Steve smiled, and knew he was becoming attached to Jin, even though he only knew him for a day by far.

And if Steve ever wanted to think on it, he didn't because it scared him. It scared him to wonder how the other man would feel if he knew he was at attracted to him let along starting to grow on him.

**~*~**

It was nearly time to meet Lee at his house. Steve and Jin had found themselves, making their way to Jin's uncles when Steve decided he needed to sit. The blond still wasn't his full self from last night. His shoulder ached and he was feeling slightly dizzy.

Jin frowned with concern at his new friend and agreed that resting for a bit would be a good idea. So, the two made their way to a small park that wasn't far from Lee's apartment, and sat down under a tree. Jin sat his back up against the trunk of the tree and smiled. He watched as Steve sat next to him but laid down on the soft grass.

"Ah that feels a lot better," Steve said with a heavy sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and a smile formed onto his face. "I've only been here since yesterday after noon and I am already starting to like it."

Jin grinned and nodded, laying his head back so it was firmly against the trunk of the tree; his eyes closing. "I agree. I enjoy the beach. I went there yesterday for the first time and it's…, I don't know peaceful," Jin said, remembering once again of the conversation he and his uncle had just the previous day.

Steve opened an eye and glanced at Jin. "I would like to see it, maybe later eh?"

Jin smiled. "Sure we can go after we find this place if you like. I would enjoy it and I think Lee would too."

"I'm really interested in meeting this Lee. He sounds like a nice guy," Steve said, moving to his side and prompting himself up on his elbow to look at Jin.

Jin smiled. "He is my step uncle…. I've meet him only a year ago in this tournament. He knew the moment he seen me that I was my father's son. He said the resemblance was remarkable, but my eyes showed the same warmth of my mothers and that's how he knew I wasn't the same as my father…, in one way." Jin said with a smile, remembering the moment he and Lee shared the conversation.

Steve stared at Jin and saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes when he talked of his father and how quickly it disappeared. He wondered what the whole story was behind the Japanese but didn't want to per sway it. So he nudged Jin's arm and smiles. "Sounds like an interesting story. I would like to learn more of it when you're ready to share."

Jin smiled at Steve and nodded. He then sighed and stared at his watch. They still had a bit of time to spare. "I will. As my uncle is concerned he is…, he most unusual man; proper but violent, fancy dresser but at the same time dresses like a street thug. But, only for fighting and maybe occasionally going out I often had seen him in a suit or a tuxedo then his leather or jeans. And he has proper manner but rood. Can be perverted but at the same find things people say argent and rood. He is an odd man…," Jin said with a chuckle

"Now I really want to meet him. Come to think of it let's go now and see if he is home yet," Steve said, slowly getting to his feet.

Jin stood with Steve, watching him with concern. It didn't look like Steve was ready to go just yet. "Hey we still have a half hour before we have to meet my uncle," he started but frowned when Steve shook his head.

"I'm all right, mate. Come on now let's go" the blond said with excitement, grabbing a hold of his suitcase and swinging it over his shoulder.

Jin couldn't help but watch Steve with a smile. The man was full of ambition much like another man he met nearly a year before the third tournament back in the streets of Korea. _Hwoarang _Jin thought, remembering the red head well. Jin grinned. "Well then let's go."

It didn't take long for Jin and Steve to get to Lee's. Jin took one look at the place and knew it was Lee's home. It looked very lovely and Jin had to raise a brow.

"Does he have a wife?" Steve suddenly asked as he stared at the small window garden in the first window. Then to the curtains.

Jin shook his head. "No. He told me he has a lover though, so I don't know. I told you he's different."

Steve nodded and fallowed Jin to the front door where the Japanese knocked several times. Waiting patiently for his uncle to answer.

After a moment passed there was still no answer. Steve sighed and leaned agents the door. "Maybe he's not home yet?"

Just as Steve had said it the door opened.

"Jin! Hello, I'm sorry. I was changing upstairs. Please come in," Lee said with a smile and moved out of the way so the two men could move into the house.

"Hello Lee. Steve this is Lee Chaolan, Lee this is…."

"Steve Fox?" Lee said with a smile.

Steve grinned. "So you have heard of me?"

Lee nodded. "A British Boxer. Someone very dear to me has met you recently. Also who wouldn't know Europe's Best boxer?"

Steve grinned proudly while Jin looked astonished. He wouldn't have thought that Steve had such title after last night. Surely he could have taken down that man easily but he didn't.

"You're a famous boxer?" Jin couldn't help but ask.

Steve grinned. "Yeah, haven't lost a match since I started in the leagues. Became Europe's best. I plan to make it world one day. Surprised myself when I got Europe's in such little time. Though most of the computation there wasn't the best," Steve explained.

Jin only stared at him impressed then felt a hand to his shoulder and turned to Lee.

"Jin you really don't get out much do you? Here you are hanging with a famous Boxer and didn't even know. How about that?"

Steve grinned and Jin blushed and turned back to Steve.

"So, why did you not take out the guy from last night then?" Jin had to ask.

Steve smiled. "Because there wasn't a reason to fight. I simply asked his girl friend a question and he flipped out. Sure enough I could of gave him the good one two," he said punching the air. "But I wasn't feeling well last night. Still not the best today but there was no reason for me to fight the guy," Steve shrugged.

Jin smiled. "That is good sportsmanship."

Lee chuckled. "So different from someone else I know."

Jin and Steve turned to Lee.

"Who?" Jin asked.

"Hwoarang." Lee said, smiling brightly.

Steve laughed. "Red hair Korean?"

Lee nodded and a beaming smile appeared on his face. "That's the one."

Steve laughed. "Hot head if I ever met one. Don't understand the word no. So I have gave the old one two." Steve said with a proud look.

"You beat Hwoarang?" Jin asked with a smile and a bit impressed. The last time Jin fought Hwoarang they had tied. If Steve had beet the Korean then he knew the boxer had to be good.

"Well…." Steve started.

"No. You didn't." Lee said a bit offensive.

Steve and Jin gave him an odd look. "What?" They both said together.

Lee rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't ready to tell Jin that his lover was his rival. It was too soon for that. "I've been talking back and forth with Hwoarang. We got along in the third tournament and both being orphaned shared a bond? I guess that's a word for it."

"So he told you about the fight then?" Steve asked.

Lee nodded. "Yes, said he knocked you down with one final kick. Said it was a long and good fight and worth it. I got the letter up stairs. A whole page about the fight. That boy don't know how to spell and English isn't the best but understandable."

Steve nodded. "I wouldn't mind reading it. To see his point of view just might be interesting."

Lee chuckled. "It was. Now How about you two tell me how you guys meet. From what I understand there was a fight and you were lost?" Lee asked, leading the two into his living area and sat down on his recliner. "Come sit and tell me the story."

Jin and Steve fallowed and sat next to one another on the couch. That's when Steve noticed there was mistletoe hanging in the back corner of the room.

"Oi, why is there a mistletoe right over there?"

Lee grinned and closed his eyes remembering the day he and Hwoarang had put that up, his eyes moving to the scar on his hand. "Ah, I don't think I'll ever take that down by myself. Such a lovely memory behind it."

Jin smiled. "I guess you are talking about that special person in your life?"

Lee nodded. "But of course."

"Are they here?" Jin asked.

Lee shook his head. "Sadly no. They are over sea right now. I would like to happily announce that I will be celebrating their return in three days and cannot wait for it. Will you two like to join me at meeting them at the air port?"

Steve beamed. "I'm intrigued to see who this person is, so why not? What do you say Jin? Like to go with me to meet Lee's Lover?"

Jin smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Steve smiled and sat back. He was starting to like Lee and to see who his lover is, is a mystery. And this also gave him a good excuse to spend more time with Jin. That was one reason why he decided to go ahead join them. One thing he had to figure out was to find reasons to hang out and be with Jin before then. He just had to find out if the other man had any plans for the next two days.

"So now. Tell me how you two bumped into one another?"

"I was on my way home last night from the beach and talking with you. I heard some fighting going on and stopped near a small allay way where Steve here was in small trouble?"

"I wouldn't say trouble. More like the guy was an ass. The block didn't know two plus two even if you gave him the answer. I was talking to his girlfriend about getting to Holiday Inn. She was trying to tell me when the block came over and started yelling. Threw me to the ground and decided I wasn't worth it. Seen Jin thanked him and passed out." Steve explained.

"So I took him to my place." Jin said simply.

"Carried him?" Lee asked, smiling the whole time.

Jin blushed. "Well, yeah there wasn't another way. Couldn't leave him there."

Steve laughed and Lee beamed. "You defiantly have your mother in you Jin."

Jin couldn't help but smile and nod. He was glad that Lee could recognize his mother in him and not his father. It meant a lot and made him feel good. "Thanks."

Steve watched Jin's smile and how happy Jin looked to be reminded of his mother. Steve would have to make a mantle note to ask Jin about his mother one day. Perhaps when they get a little closer in their friendship.

"Anyway sounds like an interesting story. Reminds me little of how…, I got with my lover." Lee beamed.

Steve grinned. "Chaolan is it?"

Lee nodded. "Though, I rather Lee."

"Okay. Lee then. You saying you and your lover got together by you helping him out, or vice versa?"

Lee noted that Steve had called his lover a "him" and grinned. "Yes that's how we got together. I'll leave that story for when…, they come home."

Jin nodded. "I can't wait to hear that story."

Lee grinned. "Can't wait to tell you. And honestly it's a bit amusing."

"Amusing?" Jin asked questionably.

"Now, now Jin if I told you the story now it would ruin it when you meet my lover and us both tell you the story."

Jin chuckled. "Why of course."

"Now the Holiday Inn you say you are looking for? I can show you easy. I love that place. Have my own key to one of the rooms."

Steve raised a brow. "What for?"

Lee blinked. "How else was I going to get into my lovers room? Well we weren't really together at the time…."

Steve laughed and Jin blushed.

"Wow that's funny. Though yeah I need to get there. It might not be wise for me with the mafia around but…, I don't like cheap hotels. The ones around here are not healthy."

"I agree there," said Lee with a smile.

**~*~**

Later that afternoon Lee, Jin, and Steve made it to the hotel in Lee's car. Lee had lead them to the main desk and the manger had recognized Lee immediately.

"Mr. Lee. How good to see you. Are you going to your room?" he asked with a smile.

Lee shook his head. "Nop. I'm here with a new friend and my nephew. You see he needs a room and my room is as you know unavailable. So maybe one just as good?"

The manager smiled. "Will you want the extra key to that room as well?"

"Of course not. I only share rooms with my lover," Lee said and stepped away to let Steve registered. "This is the man who will need the room."

"Why of course. And sir what is your…, you're Steve Fox," the mangier said with a shocked expression on his face.

Steve nodded. "That's right. You heard of me?"

"Who hasn't? Your Europe's best! Of course witch room would you like? Surly the best would-"

"No, that's ok. Something small will be fine. Small and clean I might add and if there's anything up on the higher levels would be ok too. I like high window," Steve admitted.

"But of course Steve. Room 125 on the 6th floor should suit you just fine. Here is your key and would you need someone to help you with your bag?"

Steve grinned. "Nah thanks I got it."

With that Steve, Lee, and Jin made their way to the elevator to go and see Steve's room.

**~*~**

That evening Jin and Steve found themselves at the beach as promised. Lee had left shortly before after the three had a small dinner at Denny's. Lee had mentioned it was his favorite restaurant and Jin had to admit it was good. Lee had left the two after that, having things to do. Steve and Jin understood well and so Jin showed Steve the way to the beach.

Now the two sat together in the warm sand, gazing at the sunlight as it sparkled on the open sea. Steve smiled.

"You were right. It is nice here."

Jin nodded as he took a good look at the other man. He couldn't help but stair. The man almost looked beautiful, sitting there as the sun reflected on him his hair matching the bright sun. Jin blushed as he looked away and brought his attention back to the ocean's view.

Steve knew Jin was looking at him and couldn't help but smile. It was proven then that the Japanese was indeed attracted to him. Now all he had to do was spend more time with him. _This is going to be fun. _He thought and nudged Jin's shoulder lightly.

Jin turned his attention back to Steve wondering what the blond wanted. But when Steve only smiled, Jin couldn't help but smile in return and understood; silently he agreed with the blond. He too wanted to spend more time with Steve Fox.


	3. Heavy Winds and Rain

**AN: Well I finnaly managed to finish this chapter and update! Whoo! Sorry about the wait and I know I said this was going to be updated sooner but I jsut had other things to do and writters block on the mind. Anyway here is the next chapter. I don't know when chapter four will be up though I hope it will be soon. After finishing this chapter ideas just ran threw my mind one after anouther so, I hope to have it up soon. **

**Diclamer: I do not own Lee, Jin, Steve, or Hwoarang. I do own Mr. Kuma and Jamey. I do not own Tekken. **

**I hope you all enjoy! please leave a review! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Heavy winds and Rain. _

Steve stared out the window the next morning watching as the rain fall landing on the glass. He sighed softly as he thought of Jin a smile, forming into his face. Since he met the Japanese that's all he could think about. The man was a mystery and at the same time he wasn't. Steve felt like he knew him well though knew nothing about him.

Closing his eyes Steve got up from the window cell and grabbed his jacket. The blond made his way out of the hotel room locking his door and left. Steve knew what he was doing and that was going to see Jin. Though he only hoped the Japanese was home and not out and about doing something. He had wished he had got Jin's phone number the previous day.

Throwing his hood on Steve emerged from the hotel and out into the rain. He zipped his jacket and shivered and off he went.

**~*~**

Jin was at home cleaning a few dishes that were left in the sink. The doorbell had ringed, causing him to stop and dry his hands. He made his way to the door quickly and smiled when he seen Steve Fox standing there.

"Hey Jin." Steve said with a beaming smile.

"Hello Steve come on in," he said, moving out of the way letting Steve enter. "What brings you here?"

Steve smiled and removed the hood from his head. He swallowed and realized he didn't have an excuse to see the Japanese. Truthfully he just wanted to see Jin and that was all. So he had to wing it. "Was bored and thought I drop by and see what you were up to."

Jin smiled. "Nothing really. I was only cleaning my dishes. How are you today," he asked feeling nervous once again. Jin couldn't explain why he was always nervous around this guy just that he was. "Um you can make yourself at home…."

Steve smiled as he removed his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. He stared at Jin and placed a hand on his back. "I'm doing loads better thanks. How are you?"

Jin lead the way to the couch and sat down letting Steve sit next him. "I'm well. Wasn't sure what to do today myself with it raining out. I had called Lee earlier and he was at work. I thought about calling you to but realized I didn't have the hotel number."

Steve beamed. "Yeah I didn't think to ask you for your number yesterday. Should of but didn't."

"Remind me to give it you later today. Otherwise Lee and I won't know how to get in touch when we go and meet his lover."

"Steve laughed. "That's true. I do want to hear their story. Lee made it sound really interesting."

"Mmm he did. I also want to see what kind of person fell in love with my uncle as well," he said with a smile standing to his feet. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Sure," Steve said standing along with Jin and walking with him into the kitchen. "Got Coke?"

"Yea help yourself," Jin said taking out a glass and placing it on the table.

Steve smiled as he took out the bottle of coke from the fridge and, poring it into the glass. "So did you have any planes for today," he asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Jin shook his head. "No not really. Well I was going to go and do a bit of grocery shopping today that was it."

Steve nodded. "I won't mind helping if you need it. It's better than staying in the hotel all day."

"Oh yeah that would be good less bags to carry anyway."

Steve chuckled. "Well then what do you say mate? We go and get out of here and get you some food. Then maybe on our way home get some lunch? I wouldn't mind some grub."

"We can get lunch before that way were not sitting in a restraint with a bunch of bags at our sides."

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled. "That's a better idea."

Jin only smiled and stepped out of the room while Steve finished his coke. The blond couldn't help but stay back in the kitchen for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed of himself and his silly suggestion. Though once his coke was done and glass rinsed he fallowed Jin out into the living room where the Japanese was slipping on his shoes.

Steve couldn't help but smile and watch him. Everything about Jin he liked and the Japanese was very attractive. All of his movements reminded him of the rain itself. Slow, fast, and powerful and yet graceful. It was amazing to him really and he had to wonder how the other man can fight.

"Oi Jin you said your mother taught you how to fight am I right?" Steve suddenly asked making his way to the couch and taking a seat.

Jin nodded his head and sat up straight. "I know the Kazama style defiance from her, yes. Though my after my mother died my…. Well grandfather taught me his style of fighting but due to family…, issues I decided to take up formal Karate instead."

"Ah, I see. What type of fighting was it that your grand-dad taught you if you don't mind me asking…?"

"Mishima style Karate…," he said with a deep frown.

"Mishima…, your part of the Mishima family?" Steve asked his eyes narrowing.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, on my father's side but…, I don't like to call myself part of it anymore. A lot of things happened within one year…., It's a long story."

Steve nodded. "Ok I won't push it. I don't want to upset you in anyway. Though, I do have one question. How is Lee you're uncle isn't he Korean?"

Jin chuckled. "Yeah, he's my father's adopted brother. Lee is his original family name he never did take my grandfathers, but he doesn't like his first name as much either therefore calls himself Lee instead of Choalon. As I said he's an odd man."

"I wonder why he doesn't like to be called Choalon."

Jin shrugged. "I don't know, have to ask him. Then again maybe it's personal, I don't know much about him to be honest we've only just met in the Iron Fist Tournament Three last year."

Steve nodded and stood to his feet once again as Jin did. He grabbed his coat off of the coat rack and handed Jin his. He smiled and slipped his own coat on. "Well, your right he is an odd man…, I guess this is going to be a fun summer huh?"

Jin Chuckled. "Yeah, and wait until we meet his Lover. Whoever it is has to be as different as Lee is, to be with him?"

Steve shrugged. "That or totally normal."

Jin chuckled again and lead the way out of the apartment padding his pants to make sure his wallet was with him. "All right let's go." He said and slipped his hood up an over his head.

**~*~**

Once Jin and Steve left Jin's apartment they found themselves going into a down poor. Steve had threw his hood over his head and grinned at Jin. "Hope you don't mind getting a little wet."

Jin shook his head. "I'm use to it. It use to rain a lot back where I grew up."

Steve smiled. "Well then let's get moving."

Jin nodded in agreement and chuckled. "Okay, where to?"

Steve shrugged. "How about a good place to get some grub?"

Jin nodded. "Sounds good. The place Lee was talking about seemed promising. What is it called again? Denies?"

Steve shrugged. "I think so. I mean not too sure how to get there though."

Jin smiled and lightly took a hold of Steve's elbow leading the other man to fallow him across the street. "This way, I passed it out the other day," he said letting go Of Steve once they were across the street.

Steve had blushed when Jin took a hold of his arm and was glad for the hood because he would hate it if Jin seen him like that. Once they were across the street he let Jin lead the way to the restaurant. At one point Steve found himself checking out Jin's back side and to his disappointment was mostly covered by the other man's jacket.

However at some point of time when Steve was paying attention he also realized he had lost sight of Jin and found himself in an un known alley way. Steve blinked a few times and looked around. "Uh, Jin? Mate?" he called out and glanced around. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "No how in the…?"

"Steve?" Jin said coming behind the blond and tapped his shoulder lightly.

Steve quickly turned around and smiled at Jin. "Sorry about that. I tend to get lost sometimes."

Jin smiled. "It's okay. Come on the restaurant is this way, he said leading Steve out of the restaurant and across the street.

Steve blinked. _I don't remember crossing the street…. _He thought to himself but then shrugged and fallowed Jin inside the building where it was nice and warm.

Steve smiled and removed the hood from his head and looked around. "Not bad. Looks all right."

Jin nodded. "Yeah, Lee said it was nice here. He said he and his lover comes here a lot."

"Oh so it must be good. Maybe this is how they met? Lee saved him from choking to death?"

Jin tuned to the hostess who greeted them and told her it was just the two of them. He then motioned for Steve to fallow and the two were seated in a both by the window. Neither of them knew it, but it was the same both Hwoarang and Lee shared when they shared their first breakfast together.

Once seated Jin smiled again and thanked the hostess and then turned back to Steve. "I don't know. Lee did say he saved their lives in a way, but I don't think it was something like that. Lee doesn't go out to restaurant like this alone unless meeting someone or for business."

"Ah, well then I wonder what happened. Did he say his Lover worked for him or anything like that?"

Jin shook his head. "No, he said they met under different circumstances and that we will understand them when we meet them."

"That makes since. Well then I guess we'll just have to wait then. Sucks though being mysterious and all. I really want to meet this person. You think Hwoarang knows em?"

Jin stared at Steve for a moment then turned to his menu. "Don't know. Lee did say he was talking with him, so he might. Then again I doubt it. I don't know much of Hwoarang other than he is a good fighter. Though for what I do know of him he is a street gang leader and very rude."

Steve laughs. "I'll say. That boy has less manners than a monkey. Though he isn't really a bad guy."

Jin sighed. "No, though not a very good one either I suppose. He seems to be only after one thing."

Steve forward his brows. "What's that?"

"Power. He always has to win. He's better than my grandfather and father, though not much different."

Steve frowned and sat back in his chair looking out the window. He watched as the rain splashed and hit the glass. He sighed. "I think Hwoarang has a good heart though."

Jin looked up from the menu and glanced at Steve. "Don't know."

Steve took a look at Jin and frowned. He could tell the subject of his good Friend Hwoarang was heavy. He wondered what it would be like when Jin and Hwoarang met again at the next tournament. Not to mention he wondered what it was between the two that made everything so heavy.

**~*~**

After Steve and Jin ate and talked a bit more they both decided it was time to leave and check out a few of the local stores around the area. Jin had said he was meaning to do a little bit of shopping desperate need of some cloths. He didn't have much and the ones he did have weren't in the best of shape. So Steve agreed to go and do some looking around. Not to mention he wouldn't mind checking out how the new cloths would fit Jin.

_Jin dressed in tight faded jeans and a tight t-shirt…. What am I saying? It's not like he's a girl or anything…. _Steve thought to himself and sighed. "Hey, Jin. Are you going to try any the clothes on, or just wing it?"

Jin turned and stared at Steve. "Huh? Maybe the pants, I don't think I'll need to try on a shirt on unless it's button down. I may not need to try on the pants either if I know they are my size. So I may just wing it."

_Un lucky…. _Steve thought and sighed. "Whatever you do it fine with me. I don't mind waiting if you do need to try things on."

Jin smiled. "Thanks. Though I'm not getting a lot. Just enough that will last me a few days so I don't have to keep doing laundry."

Steve laughed. "You make a good point. All right all right lets get you some good cloths then."

Jin chuckled and lead the way down the street to a man's clothing store. "This looks like a good place," he said and went on inside Steve right behind him.

"GENTLE MEN! WELCOME!" Said the sails cleerk running over to greet the two shaking Jin's hand then Steve's. "My, my you look familure," he said to Steve and smiled.

Steve grinned. "Yeah I should we went to school together. How are you

Jamey?"

The man smiled and his eyes widened. "Yes that's right, I know who you are! Steve Fox! Oh my you have the sexiest legs when you ware those cute little shorts of yours! It's been so long," Jamey said giving Steve a large hug.

Steve blushed and took a step back. "Yeah er thanks. Jamey glad to see you again."

"Don't mention it! Now Stevie what can I do for you today! And why didn't you tell me you were in New York?"

Steve smacked Jin's shoulder lightly and pushed him forward. "My friend here is looking to buy a few cloths."

"Marvelous! Just Marvelous! Let's have a look see. Take off that ugly jacket of yours and let's have a good look at you."

Jin groaned and shook his head. "I rather not."

Jamey laughed. "Ah! Shy are we? Well here! If you want go in the back that's fine by me."

Jin nodded. "Uh well I…," Jin started but was cut off.

"Nonseince! It's fine! Stevie help me get your friend into the back so I can have a look see!"

Steve grinned. He and Jamey went to high school together. They weren't the best of friends but they did have respect for one another and did get along fairly well. He had forgotten that Jamey moved to New York to start his own business a few years ago. By the looks of it things were going well.

"Come on Jin. You said you wanted new cloths, well Jamey is the guy to go to. It'll be fun."

Jin took a glance at Steve then nodded. "In the back then," he said and fallowed Jamey into the back Steve right behind him.

Jin blushed a deep crimson when Jamey all but ripped the jacket off of him and tossed it to the side. He was now standing in the center of the room with Steve and Jamey stared at him. Jamey had walked around him a few tiems before stopping next to Steve and smiled.

"Stevie where did you find such a cutie; and don't tell me here in New York because I know well there isn't any. I've been looking and when found one he was snatched right from under my nose." Jamey said and sighed heavily.

Steve laughed. "Well to be honest it was here in New York but I didn't find him, he found me. I damn nearly got myself beat up."

Jamey clapped his hands. "Oh if that isn't a love story! Now, for your friend here. Let's see. He is a very good looking man, and well toned. However he hides it all in those baggy clothes. And his hair, I've never seen hair stuck up like that before."

Jin frowned. "My mother said it's a family thing. My father has similar hair style only without bangs."

Jamey nodded. "I see so no matter what you do in the end it will stick up?"

"Yeah. I mean I can do other things with it. I can moose it down and things like that. Though by the end of the day or when it's washed out and dried it's up in the same position. Even if I cut it short I'll always have a cowlick somewhere in the back." Jin explained.

Jamey nodded. "Well that's fine. It looks good on you. Now Steve on the other hand, wouldn't look good with anything like that," he chuckled and stepped over towards Jin and taking a good look at his face and back side. "All right I think I have a few ideas for you. Just wait one moment."

Jin nodded and glanced at Steve who was only smiling. They both waited a moment while Jamey went to get some cloths for Jin. It didn't take long for Jamey to come back with a handful of cloths. He placed them all on a counter and took a pair and handed them to Jin.

"No go in that room there and try this on. Go on shoo."

Jin groaned and glanced at Steve for help but Steve only laughed. Sighing Jin to the cloths and went into the changing room to change.

After a few hours of changing cloths after one and another and then 'modeling' them for both Jamey and Steve (who was clearly enjoying it) Jin finally managed to convince Jamey he had enough and was done for the day. The only thing left he needed was a new GI outfit for training and for the next tournament.

"Well I can't help you with that I'm horribly sorry. Though I can point you in the right direction to get one," Jamey said with a smile as he packed Jin's cloths in bags. "A young man several months ago came here asking the same thing but instead of a GI uniform he called it a dobok or something."

"Dobok?" Jin asked and tried to remember where he heard that word before. Deciding not to think on it he shrugged it off and smiled at Jamey. "Well if you can show me the way I would appreciate it."

Jamey smiled. "Why of cores! It's not so far away from here to be truthfully honest. It's called Asian gears and wares. It's three blocks down…."

Steve watched and listened as Jamey showed Jin how to get to the next store and smiled. His mind on wondering on other things. He couldn't stop thinking about Jin in some of those outfits he was wearing earlier and admitted to himself he wanted to see Jin in them again.

"Ready?" Jin said, braking Steve out of his train of thought and back to reality.

Steve blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. See ya Jamey," Steve said to his friend shaking the other man's hand and helping Jin carry on of his bags as they walked out into the street.

Jin hurriedly zipped up his jacket as they walked on outside into the cool air and threw his hood up over his head. It wasn't raining out anymore but Jin still had his reasons to keep his head being covered when out in the open.

"Glad it stopped raining…, well for now anyway. So where we going again? Some place to get a uniform?" Steve asked zipping up his own jacket.

Jin nodded. "Yes, I need a new GI uniform for this ears tournament and for training. Can't do much with the cloths I got today."

All right then show me the way. I wouldn't mind looking at some things while there either." Steve said and placed his free hand on Jin's lower back as a friendly gesture.

Jin smiled. "All right. Thanks for helping with the extra bag by the way. I really didn't attend to get this much stuff…."

Steve laughed. "I know but you didn't have much choice. Jamey wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm surprised he didn't have me get a few things. Though I guess now that he knows I'm here I'm sure he will fix that the next time I see him. Jamey was like that back in school."

Jin chuckled. "It was fun. Come on I believe he said it was this way."

**~*~**

Once Jin found the right size GI uniform and handed it to the clerk to be payed for the door to the stoor opened and the clerk glanced up a large smile crossing his face.

"Mr. Lee! How good to see you!" The man said laying down Jin's GI and walking over towards Lee who looked very annoyed. "I'm gussing you are here for your order?"

Lee yawned. "Yes, I hope it's ready and wrapped?" he said before glancing over to Steve. "Steve?"

Steve blinked putting down the Japanese good luck charm he was looking at and turned to Lee. "Hey Lee. Jin its Lee."

Hearing Jin's name Lee then turned his attention to the hooded man standing at the counter. "Ah Jin! How can anyone recognize you with that silly hood on. What are you doing here?"

Jin turned around and smiled at his uncle. "Getting a new GI outfit for training. What about you?"

"Same. Well not a GI and but a Dobok and certainly not for me but for someone else," the older man answered with a smile. "A surprise really."

Steve chuckled and elbowed Lee lightly on the arm. "Ah a little something for the spiceal someone then?"

Lee chuckled. "But of cores. Now Mr. Kuma please continue with my nephue at the counter there and then you and I shall finish buissnes ourselves."

Mr. Kuma nodded and rushed right back behind the counter. "But of cores. I am sorry about that sir. Now lets see…," he said looking over the price. "Ah a fine choice this is sir. That would be Fourty dollars if you please." He said with a kind smile.

Jin nodded and took out his wallet and handing over the money. "There you are. Thanks." He said and took the bag into his already full hands.

"You are very welcome. Now Mr. Lee I will be right out with your order," Mr. Kuma said and disappeared into the back.

Lee smiled and placed a hand on Jin's shoulder and gave the younger man a small hug. "Good to see you out and about Jin. You and Steve going any ware else today?"

Jin glanced at Steve and then out the window. "Don't know, it's been pretty bad today."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah, stopped raining for about a minut and then it got worse. We were thinking about heading back to Jin's and drop this stuff off and just hang out there for a while."

Jin nodded. "Yeah. It is far to cold to stay out here much longer. Steve still has a cold too."

Lee chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I have to agree. I only came out because I wanted to get my order. Only another day before my lover returns you know," he said with a bright smile. "Would you guys like a ride? It seems you have a few packages there."

Jin smiled he didn't want his uncle to do anything that will burden him but he glanced at Steve who looked as if his fever was returning and knew the blond couldn't continue to be out in the rain as he was. "If you don't mind that would be nice."

Lee nodded. "Of cores. Plus I think Steve should get out of this rain."

Steve glanced at the two. "Ah I'm fine. Though I do appreciate it."

"Here we are Mr. Lee. I have your dobok right here wrapped up and ready to go. I hope whoever it is that will be getting this fine suit will enjoy it." Mr. Kuma said as he came out from the back.

Lee nodded and took the package into his hands. "Thanks. I'm sure they will. Now I must be off. I'm sure you have recived the chek I sent?"

Mr. Kuma nodded with a large smile. "That I have. And thank you very much!"

Lee nodded. "Not a problem. Jin Steve come on my car is right out front here. Jin we can put your bags into the trunk. My bag can just go on the back seat."

Jin and Steve nodded and fallowed Lee out to his car. Jin couldn't help but notice that his uncle looked over tiered today as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in the last few nights and wondered if he was all right. As soon as they got everything in the car and was ready to go he was going to ask him.

"All right Steve, you buckled?" Lee asked glancing behind him to take a look at Steve.

"Yeah, Mate. Go ahead and start the car"

"Lee," Jin started as he fastend his seat belt. "Are you all right? You look very tired."

Lee smiled. "I pulled a late night last night and had to finish a report today for tomorrow's meeting; but other being tired I am fine. No worries. I'll be going to bed as soon as I go home."

"Working on a secret project," Jin asked with a smile.

Lee returned the smile. "That I am. You'll learn about it soon enough. A few weeks before the next tournament I will have to go back to the Bahamas too see how the final result is. Then it should be complete."

"Sounds interesting. Will you tell us what it is when it's done?"

Lee grinned. "Jin I'll let you see it with your own eyes when I have it finished. Hell I might even let one of you try it out."

**~*~**

"What a day…," Steve said as Jin handed him a cup of tea and sat next to hom on the couch. "First it started out dull with me alone in my hotel room then it ended up calm and relaxing here in your apartment. How about that? Though threw out the day I have to say it's been fun."

Jin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes. I guess you can say we had our own rainstorm. Going to Jamey's to get cloths was like being blown away with heavy winds then the day dulled down just like the rain."

Steve laughed. "Bluddy hell that is funny. Yeah you can it was kind of like that today huh? Anyway sorry about Jamey. I should of stopped him from making you change your cloths all the time."

Jin shook his head. "It was all right. I wasn't the most comfortable doing it, though I still had fun."

"Well that's good then. Though Lee sure got my interest today. Do you know anythig about the thing he is working on?"

Jin shook his head. "No I don't. I wonder if his lover does though. And if not he said we will find out."

Steve sat back in the couch and sipped his tee before resting the cup against his chest. "Yeah. Till then I guess we don't have to worry about it.

Jin placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and sat back as well. "Yeah. For now I guess it's best not to worry about anything than what's going around us."

Steve rubbed Jin's arm lightly and nodded. "That is best. Like today, It looked like you forgot about everything when we were at Jamey's and denies. When I told Lee you were laughing with me just before we left he was surpised."

Jin glanced at Steve and nodded. "Yeah, I havn't doen much of that in a while. I think the last time I laughed was at a witty Joke Hwoarang said right before we started fighting a little over a year ago."

"How come?" Steve asked with a frown keeping his hand resting gently on Jin's arm.

Jin shook his head. "A lot of things happened since then. Though if it's all right I rather not talk about it."

Steve nodded and gave Jin's arm a gently squeeze then let go taking a slow sip of his tea. "That's fine Jin. Though if you do…, don't be afraid to."

Jin only smiled at the British boxer and closed his eyes. He could feel sleep crashing in on him; and though he was still sitting there with Steve next to him he couldn't help but feel comfortable.

**To Be Continue…. **


	4. A Gentle Breeze

**A/N: Well here it is finally Chapter four of Blue and Brown Pebbles. Now that I have finished Dark Times I will have a little more time for this one, so, possibly a faster updates. (Hopefully) This story will contain 11-13 chapters. I'll know more as the story progresses. This chapter I also wrote mostly in dribs and drabs; short seines but some very meaningful, and some for a small laugh. Though it does show how the relationship is progressing.**

**A/N2: I want to thank you all for the reviews and to please keep them coming! The more people to read the story the more I want to write! I accept both bad and good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_A Gentle Breeze_

~*~

Steve stirred in his sleep, slowly awakening with the warmth of sunlight on his face, and something warm leaning against him. Slowly his eyes opened and blinked, realizing he was not in his hotel room. Shifted slightly, feeling that there was indeed something warm leaning against him.

He glanced down and smiled, seeing Jin sound asleep and head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stair at Jin's sleeping face and frown. The Japanese looked worried as he slept, but still cute. Slightly shifting, Steve took a hold of Jin and laid him down onto the couch, resting his head on a pillow.

Steve then brought the blanket that was laid out and covered the brunet with gentle care. He then glanced at Jin, and brushed his knuckles gently against the other man's cheek. He smiled when he noticed Jin relaxed more, and again thought the man sleeping was cute.

Sighing, Steve gathered his shoes and sat down, slipping them on and tiring the lasses. Steve then noticed a pen and note book on the table. Smiling, he opened it to the back and wrote something down. Once he was done he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He glanced once more at the sleeping beauty on the couch and left.

~*~

A little later that morning, Jin awoke with a bit of a start and looked around. He quickly clamed and rubbed at his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. He also realized he was covered in a blanket and frowned. _Did I fall asleep when Steve was still here?_ He thought to himself.

Sighing, he kicked the blanket off his legs and sat up straight. He glanced around the room and noticed Steve's things were gone and he was indeed alone. His heart felt a bit heavy when he realized Steve had left and felt the _thing_ inside him stir. He shook his head and glanced at the coffee table and the open tablet.

Tilting his head to the side with a look of curiosity he grabbed the tablet and read:

_Jin,_

_Hey Mate, its six AM must have fallen asleep. Went home for a shower and change of clothes, I'll be back later. _

_Hope we can hang out today, here is my room number. Call when you are awake and stuff._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Stave. _

_341-9970_

Jin smiled at the note and read the number twice, rolling it around in his head to memorize it. He felt better after reading the note and felt the beast inside ease away. Something about Steve made him feel a lot better and more comfortable. He didn't know what it was but he didn't care; he liked it.

Running a hand though his thick main he decided he needed a shower and something to eat before calling Steve. Maybe he'll call Steve before he ate something and the two can have breakfast together.

At that idea, Jin couldn't help but smile and made his way into the bathroom.

~*~

It was eight-o-clock when Steve heard his phone ring and he ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. When he got back to the hotel that morning he had went back to sleep for an extra hour and just woke up fifteen minutes ago. Now he holding a towel around his waist with one hand he grabbed the phone with the other, stubbing his foot at the edge of the bed. He hissed as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Ah-ffu…, Hello?"

"Steve?" He heard Jin say over the other line. He quickly smiled.

"Jin?"

"Yeah, everything Okay?" his voice sounded worried, and that brought a warm feeling in the bottom of his gut.

"Yeah, Mate, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good."

There was an awkward silence, and Steve couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Then he heard Jin's voice again.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet, have you?"

"No. I was wondering if you wanted to get some with me?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

"All right," said Steve and he hung up the phone, a beaming smile on his face. Today was starting out as a good day.

~*~

Just as promised Steve made it to Jin's apartment within twenty minutes. He was greeted by Jin with a large smile on the Japanese's face. Steve returned the smile happily.

"Good Morning, Jin, how are you?" he asked as the other man let him into the house.

Jin grinned. "Good morning, Steve. I am fine thanks, and you?"

"I'm good. So, what are the plans?"

Jin thought a moment. "Um not sure, though, I would like to go for breakfast, if that is okay with you?"

Steve nodded. "Sure sounds brilliant! Have any place in mind?"

"I had asked Lee; this morning after I got from the shower and he said that Friendly's is a good place. He gave me directions how to get there. It is not far and walking distance from here," Jin said as he sat down, putting on his shoes.

Steve nodded. "Okay, I'll take his word for it. How long has Lee been staying here?"

Jin stood up and grabs his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket. "Um well, he lives in the Bahamas' but he is here on business. Has been for about nine months now, working on a project with some company," he shrugged. "I don't know what he is doing, and he wouldn't tell me."

Steve nodded. "Fair enough; well, are you ready?"

Jin nodded, grabbing his blue flamed coat and slipping it on, zipping it and putting the hood over his head. "Yeah."

Steve frowned as he watched Jin put on the same coat he's worn since he met him, wondering why he always wore the hood. Though he did not ask, and fallowed the man out the door and into the open air.

~*~

"Well, I started boxing in high school and continued afterward," Steve said taking a sip of his coffee.

Jin nodded as he listened to Steve. They were sitting in friendly's restaurant just finishing their breakfast. They shared small conversation getting to know one another. Jin had asked Steve when he had started boxing.

"So, you have been playing for a while now then," Jin said, taking the information in and glanced out the window.

Steve smiled. "What about you, what did you go to school for?"

Jin frowned. "I finished high school and did one year of college. I wanted to be a since teacher, and teach children of the world around us; about nature and things."

"How come you stopped?"

Jin stared at his coffee for a long moment before answering. "Um I was forced to move from Japan and my studding, by my grandfather and other things…."

"Your grandfather?"

Jin nodded. "Mishima Heihachi."

Steve's eyes widened at the name, knowing it well. "He is your grandfather? I mean I remember you saying you were a Mishima, but Gah I didn't think he was your grandfather."

Jin nodded. "Yes, you know him?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, he's the guy who sent the…," Steve glanced around and leaned forward to whisper in Jin's ear. "The mafia after me. Plus more."

Jin's eyes winded at this information. _He is hiding out just like me…. _He watched as Steve sat back into his seat and frowned deeply. "And more?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I think he has something to do with who my parents are. I don't know why, just a feeling."

"Knowing my grandfather, he just might," Jin confirmed and closed his eyes as he took this all in. He knew his grandfather was after him and wanted him dead, and there was a reason for that, but he wondered why the man would go after Steve. _Or is he just that evil? _

~*~

Steve frowned as he found himself in front of the same building for the fourth time. Somehow he had managed to lose Jin in a crowd and got himself lost. Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his head and turned around.

"Now where am I?" he asked himself, looking both ways.

"Steve?" Jin said, touching the boxer's shoulder, making the other man jump.

Steve quickly turned around, his hand to his chest as he stared at Jin. "Blimmy, Scared the pants off me, Jin."

Jin grinned. "Sorry."

Steve shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you found me, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jin nodded. "Yes, we got separated in the large crowd back there. I guess he early afternoon in New York is a busy one."

Steve nodded and fallowed Jin back out into the crowded sidewalk. He took a gentle hold of Jin's shoulder as they both glanced around. "Where too?"

Jin shook his head. "I-Uh… I don't know. Let's get out of this crowd though."

Steve nodded, and pointed to across the street. "There is a coffee shop. We can sit and decide what to do."

Jin nodded, leading the way across the street, hurrying over to the small coffee shop and made his way inside. He and Steve quickly found a booth and sat down. "I never realized how busy this town can be."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah, crazy people too. I guess because so many people are on their way to work now."

"Yeah, I guess. At least we are out of the crowd for now. Though I can see why people choose to walk in this town. Traffic seems to be always jammed."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, crazy; but good way to hide."

Jin had to agree there. It was a good way to hide. It was so crowded with people it made it easy to blend in. He was glad he decided to come here. It took away some tension. "So, what should we do from here? It's still very early in the day to go home."

Steve frowned, and bit his lower lip. He didn't know the town well and like Jin, wasn't sure what to do. "Maybe we can go to a museum or something. See some sights?"

Jin smiled. He liked that idea, and had wanted to do something like that for a while. "Ok."

Steve beamed. "All right, let's see…, do you know where one is around here?"

Jin shook his head. "No, but I can text Lee and ask him."

Steve nodded. "All right, want a drink or anything why we wait?"

Jin shook his head. "No I'm good," he said and took out his phone. Steve watched while ordering a small coke for the time being. "There. I texted him, I just need to wait for a response. He should be at work, so we'll probably have to wait."

Steve nodded. "That's fine, I don't mind," he said, nodding his thanks to the waitress when she gave him his coke. "It's better than being in the mob. Though I must admit I do like it here."

Jin nodded. "Yes, it is all right. There are a lot of kind people here."

Steve chuckled and took a sip of his coke. "Indeed, that there is."

~*~

Steve stared at the painting before him, and tilts his head to the side. He couldn't decide if the painting was a dog or a fish. It was really hard to tell. He glanced over at Jin who was staring at another painting and he smiled. Jin looked to be really enjoying himself and he was glad for that.

He turned back to the painting he was looking at and frowned again. It was really a nice panting; the color and different shades of Blue mixed together really looked nice together.

"You really like this one," Jin asked as he made his way over to Steve.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I like the colors. Though, I can't tell if it's a dog…, or a fish."

Jin chuckled and pointed to the description. "It's supposed to be a gentle breeze on a sunny day."

Steve blinked and felt his cheeks warm with a faint blush. He rubbed at the back of his head and chuckled. "Oh, I see. I didn't even notice that there. Okay, that would explain why it is different shades of blue?"

Jin nodded. "Yeah, it's how the painter sees the breeze in shades of blue. It's supposed to be poetic I think."

"Wow, you seem to know a lot?"

Jin shrugged. "I studied art in High school a little bit. Once in a while I do like to visit these art museums. They keep me calm and relaxed. A lot like nature does. If I could I would spend my whole day just relaxing in a forest near a lake."

Steve smiled as he listened as Jin spoke. He loved that he was learning more about the other man. It was only a little bit, but it was still something and he was glad for it. Today so far was one memory he knew he wanted to cherish. And he hoped many more would come.

"Come on, there are a few more paintings I want to see then we can grab some lunch if you'd like."

"Okay, Mate, sounds good," Steve said and fallowed Jin to the next room of exhibits. Yes today so far seemed to be turning out to be a great day.

~*~

Later that night Steve and Jin found themselves, walking through the park on their way back to Jin's apartment. Steve smiled as he stared up at the night sky his eyes twinkling with the stars. Jin couldn't help but stair.

"Um, it is a beautiful night out," Jin said, stopping in his tracks and staring at the sky along with Steve.

Steve nodded. "Mmhmm…, I do enjoy the night sky when it is full of stars like this. Back home, there is a hill that I use to climb once in a while so I could just stare at the sky."

Jin nodded, and removed the hood from his head so he could get a better look. "I use to look at the stars at night to, with my mother."

Steve turned and glanced at Jin. "Really?"

Jin nodded. "Yes. We used to lie out in the grass at night and just stare at the stars, or the moon. Not every night of course. Just some nights when the night was calm…, like this."

"A calm night, with a gentle breeze?"

Jin chuckled and stared at Steve their eyes locking. "Yes, just like that."

Steve's smile grew and he nudged Jin's arm gently. "There is an open area of grass, right over there if ya want. We can sit and talk, and stare at the stars for a while," he paused and looked away, "unless you are in a hurry to get home?"

Jin returned the smile. "No, I am in no hurry. We can stay here and talk for a while."

Steve beamed once again and led Jin over to the small open spot of grass. He sat down and laid back, his eyes gazing up at the stars. He turned his head slightly to watch as Jin sat next to him. For the first time since he knew Jin, he had removed his coat and sat it on the side.

"How come you always, wear your jacket?"

Jin frowned and lay back, and stared at the sky. For a moment he was silent and Steve thought he wasn't going to answer, but then in a quiet voice Jin spoke. "Because, I cannot be caught by my grandfather, I cannot chance it that he has someone around here or anywhere looking for me," he paused and turned his head so he was looking at Steve. "When I was training at the dojo to learn former Karate, I had spotted one of my grandfather's men. That is why I had left there when I did."

Steve frowned and looked away. "Sorry, it must be tough to be related to someone like that. Did you finish your training, or no?"

Jin frowned. "I was there for almost a year. I was supposed to be there to train for another year, but as you know I couldn't. However, I did finish learning the art. My Master had said he was surprised I took to it so quickly. But I knew it was because to learn the Mishima style karate you need to know some basic style as well."

Steve glanced at Jin for a moment and smiled. "Well, I am glad you didn't stay there for the whole two years. Otherwise we wouldn't have met and I'd be bored or lost somewhere right now."

Jin chuckled. "Yes, you probably would be. I am glad too, though. This is better than being alone. I do have to stay careful. I would hate myself if something happened to you or Lee. It is one reason why I left Japan. I did not want anyone hurt because of me. It is why I am hiding."

Steve sighed and stared at the sky. "How come you got in touch with Lee then?"

Jin turned his head toward the sky as well and sighed. "Because I knew he could help me. I knew he was a reliable source. I did not expect to spend as much time with him as I have already. Nor did I expect to bump into you. It isn't safe for me to be around people." Jin paused and stared over at Steve and noticed the hurt look on the other man's face. He smiled. "However I am glad that I did. It also helps to know that you are in a similar situation."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we both have the same man after us for one reason or the other," he chuckled and turned to his side and prompt himself up on his elbow, cheek resting in the palm of his hand. "Well since that is the case, we can help each other out if need to be."

Jin smiled at Steve and nodded. "Perhaps…," he started but stopped, as he was reminded about something. He frowned deeply and shook his head. "Or perhaps not, there is more to me then Mishima. I by myself can be dangerous."

Steve frowned and says up fully, looking down at Jin. "What's that Jin?"

Jin sat up along with Steve and shook his head. "I cannot tell you…, not right now, perhaps another time."

Steve frowned. He did not like the sound of that, or what Jin was saying. But he knew not to push anything. He did not want to upset Jin anymore than he was. He sighed and nodded. "All right then. Let's talk about something else."

The smile returned to Jin's face and he nodded, lying back down in the soft grass. He closed his eyes as he felt a gentle breeze pass by. He glanced at Steve, seeing the other man do the same. He chuckled. _Steve is like a gentle breeze, cool and calm. _

~*~

Steve laughed softly as he and Jin made it to Jin's apartment door. "Yeah, that movie was a riot." He chuckled again, and then frowned when he noticed where they were. He turned, and faced Jin. "Well here you are, mate, home safe and sound."

Jin chuckled and took out his keys to unlock the door. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Yes, it is late...," he said, turning his attention back to Steve.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I better head back myself."

Jin nodded, turning to the door and unlocking it. "Good idea."

Steve frowned, and rubbed at the back of his head. "You um…, want to do something tomorrow?"

Jin blinked. "We are supposed to go with Lee tomorrow, to meet his lover; remember?"

Steve laughed. "Oh that is right. We will be meeting at the airport?"

Jin shook his head. "Lee is picking us up here around nine. Why don't you come over for breakfast?"

Steve beamed. "Okay, sounds great…. I'll see you around eight then?"

Jin nodded. "Okay, see you," he said and opened the door to his apartment.

Steve bit his lip and stared at the ground for a moment. Then without thinking any more, he leaned forward and kissed Jin's cheek. He smiled. "Sleep well," and without another word walked away.

Jin stared after Steve, a gentle hand touching his cheek and he felt his face heat up. Smiling, Jin slowly entered his home in a daze.


	5. Hot Sun

**A/N: Those of you who haven't read Silver and Red Tinsel may not understand what Lee and Hwoarang is talking about in this chapter. Then you might I don't know I explained a few things as best as I could, for the people who did not read the first part of this story. **

**A/N2: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am glad everyone likes the story so far. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

_Hot Sun_

~*~

Steve and Jin both sat in Jin's apartment waiting for Lee to pick them up. Today was the day they would meet Lee's mysterious lover. Both the blond and brunet couldn't stop talking about it. Steve asking all sorts of questions that Jin couldn't really answer because he too wanted to know similar things.

"When did Lee say he was supposed to meet them at the airport?" Steve asked, sitting back into the couch and sipped at his coke.

Jin frowned and glanced at the clock. "In an hour and a half, Lee should be here any moment now though; it takes us an hour just to get to the airport from here," Jin explained with a smile.

Steve nodded and stood to his feet. He made his way into the kitchen and threw away his empty coke bottle then returned to the couch. "That's good, shouldn't to be too bad then. I hope the ride back home is a pleasant one and we get along with Lee's lover."

Jin chuckled. "It should be, but I hope so too. I would hate for it to be awkward and un pleasant."

Steve nodded and glanced at the door just as there was a knock. Jin grinned and got up from his seat and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Jin," Lee said with a bright smile on his face.

Jin returned the smile and moved to let his uncle step inside. "Good morning. Are we leaving right away?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, I want to be there on time, but there is no big rush, so you can take your time getting things together."

Steve stood up from the couch and shook Lee's hand. "Nice to see you again, mate."

Lee beamed. "Good morning, Steve, nice to see you too."

Jin handed Steve his jacket and slipped on his own, hood covering his head. He grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and slipped it into his back pocket. "All right I'm ready."

Lee nodded. "Good, let's go my car is right out front."

"Okay," Jin and Steve said in union.

The three men then left the apartment. Jin locked it and followed the other two to Lee's car. There was a smile on Jin's face as he got into the back next to Steve. He didn't know why but he felt real good for the first time in a while now, and hoped nothing would change it. He really was looking forward to a good day.

~*~

At the airport Jin noticed Lee was very antsy and couldn't stop moving around. From the whole time he had known Lee the man was always under control and head strong. This was the first time he had seen the man nervous and out of place.

"I guess this person must be very special to you, for you to be like this," Jin said, nudging his step uncle with his elbow.

Lee smiled. "Yes they are…," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't help but feel excited."

Steve chuckled and patted Lee's shoulder. "That's all right, mate, I'm sure I would be the same way if I were in your shoes."

"Yes, I suppose your right," Lee chuckled and leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "I just wonder what is taking the damn plane so long. The flight was supposed to arrive fifteen minutes ago."

Jin frowned. "Maybe it was delayed," he said and glanced around the area, looking for any signs of anyone who may recognize Lee. Then he figured it was hopeless considering he had never met the person before. He sighed and turned to Lee. "What do they look like?"

Lee grinned. "Just look for red hair that stands out."

Jin blinked not really understanding what his uncle meant but turned around and started looking again; scanning the area for people with red hair. There were tons. He couldn't believe how many people were there with red hair.

"There seems to be a lot of people with red hair these days…," said Steve, turning the opposed direction of Jin.

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Like I said, they will stand out…, different from all these redheads around."

"Don't listen to him. My hair isn't red anymore thanks to no good Korean officers who took away my hair dye," said a gruff voice with a thick Korean accent, standing next to Jin.

Jin blinked and turned to look at the familiar voice and was a bit shocked. "Hwoarang?"

The man turned to face Jin and grinned. "Hi, Kazama," he said then turned to the other two and his smile grew. "Chaolan!"

Lee turned around from where he was standing and his heart skipped a beat. His smile returned and the next thing he knew Hwoarang had jumped into his arms, strong legs wrapped around his waist. The two lovers shared a hard but passionate kiss.

Both Steve and Jin watched speechless and shocked at the scene before them. Neither of them would have ever thought that Hwoarang would be Lee's lover.

Lee held onto Hwoarang and ran a hand threw his short hair a bright smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "Damn, I missed you."

Hwoarang matched the smile and kissed Lee once more. "I fucking missed you," he said and slowly let himself down from Lee, his legs unwrapping form Lee's waist and went to the floor. He let Lee bring an arm around his waist as he turned to look at Jin and Steve. "Steve Fox, and Jin Kazama, boy I am shocked to see you two here… mainly you, Kazama."

Steve grinned. "Same goes for you, mate. I had thought Lee's lover was a guy but I didn't expect it to be you. Wow this is great."

Jin swallowed and let a small smile appear on his face. "Hello, Hwoarang, I agree with Steve, but it is nice to see you."

Hwoarang blinked. "That's the most I have ever heard you talk before. It's only nice to see me right now cuz I don't want to fight with you..., at the moment," he grinned.

Lee nuzzled the side of Hwoarang's head then kissed it gently. "I promised them, they can meet my lover and learn how we got together," he said and frowned. "I thought you had said you would be coming from this exit."

Hwoarang grinned. "Let's go home and tell them..., and I lied," he said and winked. "I wanted to surprise you."

Lee just smiled and glanced at Jin and Steve. "Well then if you two are ready why don't we all go back to my place and we can share our story," he said, grabbing Hwoarang's bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Okay," Jin said and followed Steve toward the exit. Lee led the way with Hwoarang right next to him. Jin watched the redhead with amazement and frowned. He couldn't believe that this was the same guy who always asked him for a fight. It was very unbelievable.

~*~

In the car on the way home Hwoarang was talking a storm. It really was unbelievable, for a guy who just spent a 15 hour trip to be so energetic. "So, with the help of two other guys, I got over the fence and booked it. Now as we speak I'm wanted in Korea. Fun huh?" he chuckled.

Lee gave Hwoarang a quick glance and smiled as he drove down the highway, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not to jump Hwoarang right there and then. "It sounds it. What happened to your hair by the way? It was a lot longer the last time we were together."

Hwoarang frowned. "The damn officers gave me a cut. It's finally growing back, and I can't wait to dye it again. There is no red in there at all and I hate it."

Lee frowns. "We'll stop at a store and buy some then."

Hwoarang beams at his lover and nods. "We better," he then turns his head so he was looking to Steve. "So you and Kazama want to know who Lee and I got together?" he chuckles. "He was a pain in the ass that's all I'll say for now."

Steve chuckles. "Yes, well he made it sound interesting and said it was similar to how I met Jin."

Hwoarang quarks a brow, "Oh, Well tell me that story."

"Well, it happened several days ago, Its been about a week now and it was rainy night. I was trying to get directions to my hotel when this large block tried to put up a fight. I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to bother with it, so tried to calmly get out of the fight. But the block got me good, punched me in the face and knocked me down. That's when Kazama found me. Asked me if I was okay and I passed out. He then took me to his place."

Hwoarang chuckled. "Good old Kazama got to do the right thing. Yep it's somewhat like our story. Though I wasn't as nice to Lee," he snickers, giving Lee an affectionate look.

Lee smiled back and reached out, holding Hwoarang's hand. He felt so happy to be with Hwoarang again. It felt like it was just yesterday that he had forced the Korean to be his boyfriend for those twelve days.

~*~

As soon as the four men got to Lee's home Hwoarang went straight up the stairs to take a quick shower. Now the four of them sat in the living room listing to Hwoarang as he told the story of how he and Lee got together.

"So, how did it all start?" Steve asked, smiling brightly.

Hwoarang leaned against Lee as they sat together on the couch and thought for a moment. "Well it was winter as we said and about fourteen nights before Christmas. Um…, well you see it was about a month after the Iron fist tournament and as you know I won third place, after beating Lee's ass but then getting knocked out by Paul and his cheap shot. Though I was moved to first place cuz Kazama ran off and Paul got what he deserved, knocked out. I didn't feel like I deserved it though, so cuz of all that bull shit but whatever. I wanted to escape it all and be alone so I took my winnings and came here. The second night or third night…, I don't remember anyway, I was only here for a couple of nights and I decided to go out for a walk," he paused and thought for a moment.

"Oh, it was my first day second night," he nodded with a smile and ran a hand threw his hair. "Anyway, as I said I was walking in the cold night by myself and lost. Whatever, right? Well that's what I thought but then made a wrong turn, and was caught by a couple of street thugs with weapons. The fucken pricks had the upper hand and knocked me down good. The one guy was smacking me with a crow-bar and that's when Lee showed up," he said, rubbing Lee's knee gently. "He got me out of there, and took me back to the hotel. WELL I told him I'd owe him one then the bastard kissed me!"

Jin chuckled, and Hwoarang was a bit shocked never hearing it before. "Is that how you two got together?"

Lee shook his head. "No."

Hwoarang grinned. "No, he just scared the hell out of me then and pissed me off, anyway on with the story. So, the next morning when I was trying to get sleep and I wasn't feeling well guess who fucking shows up at my hotel door bothering me?"

"Lee?" said Steve and chuckled. "You stayed at the Holiday Inn right?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yes, it was Lee and yes I did. Chaolan had even bought my damn room, so he could come and go as he pleased. Man was I ticked then, but you know I stood calm, and accepted the cold medicine he gave me. Then he annoyed the fuck out of me yet again…, what did you say let me think…." Hwoarang tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to remember the events that took place. He then chuckled. "I remember Lee was being very rude and acting nice to me! I wasn't going to have any of that so kicked him out," he chuckled some more.

Lee grinned. "That's when I got myself an idea," he said kissing Hwoarang's cheek.

"What was it?" asked Steve.

Hwoarang waved a hand. "I'm getting there. Well even though I had told myself I was just going to lie in bed all day and rest up, later that night I decided to go out for a little walk, though this time I didn't go far and just to the park across the street. Well I ended up leaning against a tree feeling bad about how I was with Lee, and also thinking about the tournament and all the crap that was going on in my life then," he paused and took a quick drag of his cigarette then crushed it into the ashtray.

"Well after being there for a couple of minutes I was interrupted by Lee yet again. Really I was starting to think he was stalking me," he joked and chuckled. "Anyway, that's when Lee brought up the favor I said I would owe him. The bastard you won't believe what he wanted me to do!"

"What?" Steve and Jin said together. Lee only smiled.

"He wanted me to date him for twelve days until after Christmas! I had thought he lost his mind and top of it all after I say yes he kisses me again. What a prick, don't you think? Anyway I agreed and for twelve days we spent it together it was romantic really. I hated it."

Lee chuckled. "That he did until the last few days, then he started to get closer to me. I had thought at first that he was going to leave after Christmas but…, he didn't I won his heart Christmas day and well here we are," he said with a smile.

"Wow sounds like a love story, like really. That is something else, and pretty funny," Steve said with a grin.

Hwoarang snorted. "Funny for him, at the time I was so annoyed. You know he has such pervy hands! He kept on touching me!"

Steve and Jin laughed, and Steve spoke. "No, and I don't want to know thanks. Oh man I kind of wish I could have seen it. That does sound funny."

Jin nods. "Mmm, and defiantly different."

Hwoarang grinned. "So, what about you two, dating yet?"

Jin blushed and Steve grinned. "No," said Steve.

Hwoarang chuckled. "That's funny and look Kazama is blushing. Wait KAZAMA! What the hell, you owe me a fight, bastard!"

Jin blinked as Hwoarang finally remembered of their fight and the rematch he owed the Korean and frowned. "Um we do not need to fight now."

"What? Of course we do it would be perfect, I kick your ass and show off in front of my boyfriend!" Hwoarang grinned.

Lee rubbed Hwoarang's knee, getting his lovers attention. "Now, Hwoarang I think you can wait for the tournament. How about we just spend the summer enjoying ourselves and not worry about such things."

Hwoarang smiled. "Ok," he said and then turned back to Jin and Steve. "Anyway, when Lee and I, no I mean during the time I was forced to be Lee's boyfriend. I got so confused at one point, that when we went bowling I kissed him, and then slapped him in the face."

Steve laughed. "Really?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yes, now when you think on it, it was funny. Though then it was like turmoil."

"Seems like it," Steve said and chuckled. "Well you two look happy."

Hwoarang grins. "Hell yea. I was miserable back then."

Jin frowns. "It's hard to believe. I would have never guessed it," he said glancing at Hwoarang and Lee.

Lee grinned. "I guess it would be. Even when I first met Hwoarang back in the tournament I had guessed him to be an all night ladies man."

Hwoarang snorted. "Cha, I was then you came along," he snickered sliding closer to Lee, letting the older man drape an arm around him. "Though, unlike what some jerks thought," he eyed Lee and poked his ribs playfully. "I never slept around with any woman. I had morals."

"And you don't now?" Lee asked, grabbing the hand that poked him.

"No, cus I'm gay and committed. Haven't you heard I have a lover now," he grinned, leaning in and kissing Lee gently.

Steve beamed at the two and Jin glanced away a pink blush appearing in his cheeks. He still wasn't sure what to think of this. It was new to him and he wasn't sure if he should be uncomfortable or what.

Lee chuckled. "What, no slap in the face?"

Hwoarang laughed. "No, later in bed when we are alone."

"I don't mean to bother the moment, gents, but I'm curious to know why the missile toe is still up," Steve said, pointing to the Christmas decoration hanging on the ceiling.

Hwoarang turned and glanced at the decoration and laughed. "Lee that thing is still up there? Why?"

Lee chuckled. "Well I don't know I didn't have the heart to bring it down. I was sad to see the snowman go. I kept the stuff in a box upstairs."

Hwoarang shook his head. "You're so gay, and that's not a complement. You even keep the um tinsel?"

Lee laughed. "Yes, I'll show you later."

"Kay," Hwoarang smiled, and then turned to the other two. "So, what brings you two to New York?"

Steve frowned. "The British Mafia is after me," he said with a deep frown.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Hwoarang.

"They wanted me to loose a match, and I didn't," Steve said and sighed. "There is more to it though. The sponsor and owner of the Iron Fist Tournament, Mr. Mishima Heihachi ordered it out."

Lee looked a bit angered to hear about this and frowned. "Do you know why?"

Steve shook his head. "It's something about my past."

"Okay, what about you Kazama. Last I remember you disappeared! And here you are in front of three guys, two in which belong to the same tournament," asked Hwoarang, taking Lee's hand into his.

Jin stared at the table and remained quit. Then he glanced at the three fighters next to him and sighed. Lee was the only one who knew the parcel truth and he wasn't ready yet to tell Steve or Hwoarang, he decided to go with half of it. "Well, you remember last year, Hwoarang when you seen me in the warehouse being chased by Tekken Force?"

"Yeah, bitch ran from me then to," Hwoarang mumbled but motioned for Jin to continue.

"Well, Heihachi, my grandfather as you know wants me dead because who my father was. So I ran for it, I didn't come here first though, instead I went somewhere to do some training and to forget the Mishima style karate, and I learned the formal Japanese style in its place. After I mastered it I came here. That was several weeks ago."

"So you are both like running from the same dude?" asked Hwoarang.

"Yes, it seems they are. And for them both to end up here is a funny coincidence," Lee said, sighing heavily and leaned against the back of the couch. "It might be best if you two stick together this summer and until the next tournament, whenever that may be. This way you can help one another out…, even if you find it dangerous, Jin" Lee said, eyeing Jin the whole time he spoke.

Jin stared at his step uncle and nodded, then gave a small smile. He knew his uncle was right. Even though it was dangerous he could use the help even for a little while.

~*~

Later that night Steve and Jin were back at Jin's place relaxing on the couch and chatting a bit about the day's events; enjoying each other's company.

"I must say, it really is hard to believe that Hwoarang and Lee are together. When I met Hwoarang when he was still you know in the military I would have never guessed," Steve said randomly.

Jin nodded and smiled. "Yes and when Lee said he had a lover I really thought it would be someone I don't know charming."

Steve laughed. "I'll say Hwoarang really is the "charmer" huh? With his mouth and all. He is a funny one, I'll say that. As soon as we go into the car we went on about how he escaped the military in Korea. You would think someone would be tired and want to sleep after a long flight."

Jin smiled. "I think he was just excited. Being home and with my uncle again."

Steve nodded and stretched out his legs. He glanced at Jin with a smile and turned his attention to the T.V. It got quiet after that the two men enjoying whatever it was on the television. After a chimerical brake Steve tapped Jin's leg and pointed toward the washroom.

Jin gave him a small nod and turned back to the television as Steve got up and disappeared into the other room. He didn't know why but he felt a bit nervous and curled his feet up onto the couch and under him.

When Steve got back out from the bathroom he grinned at Jin, who was watching the TV now and seemed to be engrossed in whatever it was. He crossed the room and over to the couch and stood right in front of the other man, not saying a word.

Jin blinked as he realized he was staring at Steve's lower torso a small blush forming onto his cheeks. He quickly looked away and up so he was staring at the other man's face and not his crotch. "Hi."

Steve waved and bent over, brushing a slightly cold and damp hand against Jin's cheek before brushing his lips over the other man's. Jin tensed under Steve's touch but slowly started to melt into it and enjoying the kiss. His free hand moving to Steve's hip gently.

Slowly Steve moved away and smiled. "Hello," he said moving so he was now sitting on the couch, turned slightly so his knees were brushing against Jin's.

Jin blinked. He was still a bit shocked at what just happened and touched his lower lip. He then turned so he was facing Steve who was still grinning. "What?"

"I like you," Steve said and took Jin's hand in his. "Go out with me."

Jin's eyes widened at the sudden question and he looked away from the blond, wondering what he should do. _Do I really need to think about it? _He glanced back at Steve and nodded. "Okay, I can try that."

Steve's grin turned into a full on smile and he guided Jin over to his lap, and brushed his lips once more against the other man's: the kiss gentle at first then slowly deepening. Steve wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling the other man closer. To him the kiss reminded him as the hot sun, relaxing and warm touch to the skin. In slow motion the kiss ended and Steve brushed his knuckles against Jin's cheek before resting on his waist once more. "Good."

Jin smiled and leaned forward so his head was resting on Steve's shoulder he sighed with contentment and feeling more at ease "I like you to, Steve."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Loud Thunder and Soft Sand

**A/N: Finally I got the next chapter out. I know it took a while but I really wanted to finish RLT. Sorry for keeping you all waiting! Any help and critsum is greatful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Loud Thunder and Soft Sand**

**~x~**

A week passed since Jin and Steve started dating. Things so far were going smoothly, for the two. There were soft touches and shy kisses, Steve had thought it was romantic even for two men. However, he did not complain. He liked it, and things couldn't have been better.

Steve had just gotten back to his hotel room, and was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and feeling very relaxed.

He had just come back from visiting Jin not to long ago. They had gone to a movie and then went for some pizza. He spent most of the time talking again, like usual, but he was pleased when Jin started some conversations and answered a bit more of his questions. He was glad that the other man was opening up little by little. He was happy for that.

He could tell Jin lived a closed life before he met him, and until now was just starting to learn how to open up to people.

He knew it would talk time, and he was willing to give Jin that time.

**~x~**

Not long after Steve left, Jin felt a throbbing pain to his chest. His breathing was heavy, and he was sweating. It was happing again. The thing inside him was taking over his body.

"Ahh…stop!" he shouted, holding onto his head. He felt onto his knees as his vision blurred. He could feel his body heating as black marks decorated his chest and arms.

The rest of the night vanished; his memory lost being controlled by the devil within.

**~x~**

The following day, Steve went over to Jin's home eairly. There was a bit of chaos over in the downtown district not to far from Jin's and the blond was a bit worried. He walked up to the front door, and knocked. He waited a few moments, and when there wasn't a response he knocked again.

Jin however was lying on his bed, fast asleep. When he heard the third set of knocking on his door, he abruptly sat up. "Wha?" he blinked and grabbed a hold of his head. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure what had happened.

Hearing the knock to his door again he groaned, and forced himself up and out of bed. He made his way to the door with little difficulty and opened it, coming face to face with Steve.

"Jin?" Steve said, voice sounded worried.

"Steve? What time is it?" he asked, letting the blond in. He rubbed at his head and closed the door.

"What happened here?" Steve asked, looking around the room. The couch was tipped over, the coffee table was broken, and a window was smashed.

Jin rubbed at his forehead a bit and shook his head. "I don't remember. I don't even remember going to bed…, just getting a really bad headache."

Steve turned to Jin, frowning and taking a good look at the other man's appearance. Jin looked like he woke up from a hang over. His hair was a mess, his eyes were blood shot and he looked drawn. "I came eairly because I was worried. Last night someone or something trashed down town and by central park. No one was killed, but some people were hurt," he said, touching Jin's shoulder. "You don't remember what happened?"

Jin paled, he didn't remember what happened, but he knew what must have happened. He ran a hand through his hair and mad his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and downed it in seconds. "Shit…, I don't know."

Steve frowned, watching in concern and followed after Jin. "You didn't have anything to drink? Here I'll fix the couch for you so you can sit down," he said and walked on into the living room.

Jin nodded and rubbed at his forehead. "Can you check and see if I have any phone messages?" Jin asked as he filled another glass of water for himself.

"Sure mate," Steve answered after turning the couch upright. He then took the answering machine in hand and pressed the play button, there were 11 messages.

"_Kazama, Lee said to call, answer… Ok be a dick. ~click"_

"_Jin is everything all right? I seen the news this morning…, Jin? Call me." ~click_

"_Jin, it's me again. Are you there? Call me" ~click_

"_Oi, Kazama, what are you doing? Call your damn aunt! ~ Lee could be heard in the background complaining~ Yeah, well okay bye," ~click_

"_Jin, it's ten in the morning, where are you? Is everything all right? Please call" ~click_

"_Jin, I'm worried. What happened last night? Is Steve okay?" ~click_

"_Hey Kazama, are you not answering because your getting some? ~Again there would be some noise in the background and the sound of the phone dropping~ Don't listen to him, Jin. Just call back as soon as you get these." ~click_

"_Hey Kazama it's me again. Don't listen to Lee, are you getting some? Lee no!" ~click_

"_Jin, I know we called, but I am worried. Are you sick? I'll come over around twelve." _

"_Kazama, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're making Lee all worried, if this is only because you're getting some and nothing about last night, I'm kicking your ass! ~in the back ground: Hwoarang! Away form the phone!~ I got to go" ~click. _

"_Jin I promise this is the last message. Its 11:45 we will be dropping by your apartment around twelve thirty. ~in the back ground: "Lee tell him I'm going to kick his ass. Here let me~ No Hwoarang, and get dressed. See you soon Jin." ~click. _

Steve chuckled some at the messages and glanced at the clock. "Lee and Hwoarang will be stopping by soon. It seems Lee was worried. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" he asked moving into his kitchen and standing behind Jin.

Jin shook his head. "No I don't. I never do," he said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Steve frowned as he watched Jin with a worried expression not sure what to say. At that moment the door bell rang and Steve turned. "Um that might be Lee, I'll get it," he said and left the kitchen.

Jin nodded and watched as he left. His head was killing him. He swore he could hear thunder crahing in his brain over and over. It was alwayse like that. Everytime _it _happened.

"Jin?" said a soft voice from Jin's right.

Jin lifted his head up and glanced over, seeing his uncle staring at him, concernd. "Lee," he said with a frown.

"Jin, what happened, are you all right?" Lee asked, walking over to the other and sitting next to him at the table.

Jin shook his head. "My hear hurts, and I have no idea what happened. I just remember Steve leaving, and I was going to go to bed when _it _happened. O blacked out and I dodn't remember anything."

Lee nodded, and patted Jin's shoulder. He stood up again and grabbed Jin's glass of water on the counter. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the bottle of headach medican he brought with him and handed it to Jin along with the glass.

Jin took both greatfully, taking out two pills he swallowed them in one go. "Thanks…," he said, and caughed a bit. "Do you know, what happened?"

Lee frowned. "Nothing too serious Jin. Only trashed down town a bit, started a street fire. No one was hurt as far as I know."

Jin nodded and laid his head on the table. "Thanks."

Lee frowned looking at the younger man. "Jin I sugest you get some rest for the day. Would you like me or someone to stay?"

Jin sighed and nodded. He knew Lee didn't sugest somone to stay just to make sure he was okay, but also to make sure another episode dosnt accure. "All right, I'll rest. I'll probably just ask Steve to stay," he said and stood to his feet.

Lee nodded. "Good," he said and led the way out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Hwoarang and Steve were chatting on the cocuh when they entered. Hwoarang showing Steve a funny and embarising picture of Lee with a grin on his face, Steve laughing.

"Hwoarang," Lee said, taking the photo from his lovers hands. "Come on we are going. Jin needs to rest."

Hwoarang huffed, but grinend and stod up. "Okay. See you Steve, Kazama!" he said, and grabbed Lee by the hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"See ya," Lee said, and grunted abit. "Hwoarang, gentle!"

"Later, when we are in bed," Hwoarang could be heard saying as Steve closed the door. He chukled a bit and turnd to Jin.

Jin was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, face in his hands. Steve frowned and made his way to the cocuh, sitting next to Jin, and palced a hand to his back.

"Jin, why don't you get back to bed? It's clear you are not well today."

Jin sighed heavily and nodded. Bed sounded really good to him right now. He wanted nothing more then to just curl up under his covers. "Yeah," he said and stood up.

Steve follwoed, and gently lead Jin to him room. He helped Jin out of his cloths and into some pajamas. He was blushing the whole time he did it, but tried to keep his mind off it. Jin didn't even seem to notice.

"Thanks," Jin said as soon as he was laying down and covered. He curled on his side, holding onto his pillow.

Steve frowned and rubbed Jin's back in a soothing manner, just sitting there watching the other, worried.

It didn't take long for Jin to fall back to sleep. The soothing motion on his back reminded him of laying on the beach, and in the soft sand. It was comferting and it made him smile, knowing it was Steve.

**To Be continued….**


	7. Sunshine

**A/N: Final Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sunshine**

**~x~**

The bright sunlight shined through the window and over Jin's face. He groaned and covered his face with his hand. He sat up and looked around, there he noted Steve sitting in a chair next to the bed, fast a sleep. He smiled and reached over touching Steve's cheek with his knuckles.

Steve's blue eyes flicked open and he smiled seeing Jin awake. "How ya feeling?" he asked, moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Jin sighed, but the smile on his face stayed. "A lot better thank you. What time is it though?"

Steve rubbed at the side of his head, and then glanced at the small clock on the wall. "A little after two, you were sleeping for a few hours. What happened anyway? You said something about, you getting like this when _it happens. _I don't understand what you mean by all that," Steve asked, looking back at Jin.

Jin frowned. "It's a long story and it's not am easy one to talk about. It's something only a few people know about and as far as I know, they are only people from my family."

"Ah, so your uncle Lee knows then, that's why he was so worried then?"

Jin nodded. "Yeah, he knows, and yeah. Seeing as he is with Hwoarang, I bet he knows now too…, then again he might have known before hand, I'm not sure though."

"Why would Hwoarang know before hand?" Steve asked, his brows forwarding.

Jin shook his head. "I've known Hwoarang for about a year now, since the King of Iron Fist Tournament three. Hwoarang helped me out when the tournament ended. Just as he did, _it _started to happen, and I am sure he seen a glimpse of it."

Steve nodded, taking Jin's story in and rolling it in his mind. "So, what is it, a sickness?"

"Something like that," Jin said, not really wanting to talk about it.

Steve seemed to get the hint from the tone in Jin's voice and changed the subject. "So, are you entering the next tournament? It starts in a few months."

Jin nodded. "Yes, I have too. You are too?"

Steve nodded, leaning back so he was resting on his elbows. "Yeah, if I win it could be a chance at locating parts of my past. Or maybe even just entering might help, never know right?"

Jin watched him and frowned. "How will the tournament help you?"

Steve sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Eh well, I'm not sure who my parents are really. Though, I know I was born in a since lab that is connected to the King of Iron Fist Tournament. As you know I have this odd scar on my arm, and I was told I had it since I was a baby. So I figured, since the mob is after me I can take this chance and enter the tournament to get some answers."

Jin frowned, listing to Steve's story. He never knew Steve was an orphan and he wondered why he never heard of a baby being born during any of the tournaments. Then again he, himself is too young to know everything that happened in the first two tournaments. However his question was something he was wondering since he met the blond. "Um, but why is the Mafia after you?" he asked, lying down sideways so he was facing Steve.

Steve chuckled. "Because they wanted me too throw a fight, I agreed at first, but then when I was in the ring, I ended up changing my mind and kicking, well, punching the guys ass out," Steve said, turning so he was laying on his side to. He smiled at Jin. He reached a hand over and pushed a few of Jin's bangs away from his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed Jin's forehead, down his nose, and gently over his lips. His hand moving to the other man's hip, resting it there.

Jin returned the kiss, moving closer to deepen it, his own arm wrapping around Steve's waist.

The kiss became deeper, and Steve moved closer to the other man, moving so he was on top of Jin. He broke the kiss and stared down at Jin, who looked at him with pink cheeks and heated stair. Steve smiled, and ran a hand through Jin's thick hair, then down his bare chest.

Their lips connected once again, harder this time, Jin's hands staying on Steve's waist. Steve broke the kiss once again, getting to his knees so he was straddling Jin. He grinned, and slid his shirt up and over his chest.

Jin watched the blond with heat in his eyes, getting up on his elbows. He chuckled as Steve struggled to get his arm free, and reached up, helping the blond, only for the two to stumble backwards and onto the floor, Jin landing on Steve.

"Oomph!" Steve grunted, and the two went into a fit of laughter. "Well that's romantic."

"Yeah," Jin said with a smile, resting his forehead against Steve's shoulder.

They both stood there on the floor, laughing softly, and then Jin sat up, and stood to his feet, reaching a hand down to help Steve. Steve took the offered hand and stood up. The two grinned at one another and chuckled some more.

As soon as they calmed down, they were both laying in the bed again. Jin lying against Steve and Steve rubbing small clericals on Jin's back.

"We should go to the beach," Steve suggested, glancing down at Jin.

Jin smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

**~X~**

After Jin and Steve washed, and dressed, they made a few sandwiches, packed them in a bag and they headed for the beach. They walked along the shore line together, chatting about one thing or another, enjoying the time together.

After of some time walking around, they sat down in a spot by shore, picking up some small pebbles and the two started to skid the rocks, across the ocean. Jin grinned as he watched the ripples expand. He remembered doing the same thing the night he had met Steve.

He remembered feeling a bit down that day, and now the mood was a lot lighter. He stared at the pebble he picked up, and blinked. It was the prettiest shade of blue he has ever seen, the same shade as Steve's eyes.

"Steve," he said, rolling the small rock in his hand.

Steve grinned, and glanced over at Jin. "Yeah, mate?"

Jin shifted, looking at the rock he held. He felt shy all of a sudden and wasn't sure if he could say what he wanted to. He took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. _It'll be fine. _"Do, I mean, I feel happy around you."

Steve grinned and scooted closer to Jin, and kissed his cheek, resting his forehead against Jin's. "I feel the same way. It might be a tad soon, but, I think love is blooming."

Jin smiled. "Yeah, one more thing…. Will you always stick by my side here on out? No matter what?"

Steve blinked, the question was a bit odd, but he nodded. "Yeah Jin, I'll always be with you. Why?"

Jin frowned. "Well, I can't promise that everything will be good. I have a dangerous family, and I can become a dangerous person. I don't think I will ever hurt you, but I just need to know."

Steve's brows forward and he cupped Jin's face. "Jin, I promise no matter what I'll stick by you. Like I said, I have strong feelings for you and I doubt that will change. That attack, from last night, that has to do with you, doesn't it?"

Jin nodded. "It was me, but, each time I do something like that… I never remember, or I remember very little. That's why I need you."

Steve nodded, and brought Jin into a gentle hug, holding him to his chest. "Don't worry, I wont leave your side," he said, and smiled. "You mean a lot…. My sunshine, as corny as that may sound."

Jin chuckled and glanced up, the blue pebble dropping form his fingers in a mix of browns. "Thanks Steve," he said and the two shared a soft and gentle kiss, the waters of the ocean wetting their feet. Neither of them noticed.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end! I hope everyone liked it. I might have an Epilogue but I'm not sure. No promises Thanks for reading!**


End file.
